kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Gashacon Key Slasher
The is the personal Gashacon Weapon of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X(X) (both Emu and Parado), Maximum Gamer Level 99 and Muteki Gamer. Users *'Kamen Rider Ex-Aid' *Ride-Player (Ex-Aid Episode 25) *Kamen Rider Genm (Genm vs. Lazer) History When Kamen Rider Chronicle commenced, the Gashacon Key Slasher was temporarily wielded by a Ride-Player who had stolen the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat from Ex-Aid. It was returned when the Ride-Player was eliminated by Kamen Rider Para-DX. Modes The Gashacon Key Slasher has three basic modes: , , and , which Ex-Aid Level XX R and L can switch between by pressing the corresponding mode buttons. However unlike other Gashacon Weapons, the Key Slasher only has its one basic form, merely switching its functionality but not its appearance, save an energy projection blade for Axe Mode. *'Blade Mode': Press the azure mode button to use the Key Slasher's blade as a sword. This is the weapon's default mode, though the button is still often pressed before entering battle. *'Axe Mode': Press the orange mode button to project an orange energy ax blade from the front of the Key Slasher's hilt. *'Gun Mode': Press the yellow mode button to use the Key Slasher's blade as the barrel of a laser rifle. Special Attack To activate an attack, Ex-Aid Level XX R / L must press the button of the mode this weapon is in, press 1-3 buttons with the same color in the grid, and then press the mode button again. *'Blade Key Slash': *'Axe Key Slash': *'Gun Key Blast': GKS_Blade_attack.png|Blade Mode attack Musclar EI GKS Attack.png|Blade Mode slash influenced by the Muscular Medal GMMX Key Slasher attack.png|Blade Mode slash from Genm Level 1000000000 GKS_Axe_attack.png|Axe Mode attack GKS_Gun_attack.png|Gun Mode attack Finisher By inserting a Dual Gashat or two Rider Gashats (one Level 1&2 Gashat and one Level 3/4/5 Gashat) into the double slot over the back of the Key Slasher's handle, a Rider can trigger a Critical Finish. Using two Gashats will combine them into one finisher using the second word from their names (e.g. Action Robots). **'Blade:' Ex-Aid Level XX R creates another Gashacon Key Slasher for Level XX L to use, and they both attack at the same time, creating an orange and azure energy X cross slash at the enemy. **'Axe:' Ex-Aid Level XX R creates another Gashacon Key Slasher for Level XX L to use, and they both attack at the same time, creating a double downward orange energy slash at the enemy. Duplicate sword creating.png|Mighty Brothers Critical Finish (Blade) (Duplicate sword) Mighty Brothers Critical Finish pose.png|Mighty Brothers Critical Finish (Blade) (Orange and Teal Energy) Mighty Brothers Critical Finish prelim.png|Mighty Brothers Critical Finish (Blade) (Prelude Screen) Mighty Brothers Critical Finish slash.png|Mighty Brothers Critical Finish (Blade) (Double X Slash) MBXX Axe CF Duplicate sword.png|Mighty Brothers Critical Finish (Axe) (Duplicate sword) Mighty Brothers CF Axe Mode screen.png|Mighty Brothers Critical Finish (Axe) (Prelude) Mighty Brothers CF Axe Mode prelude.png|Mighty Brothers Critical Finish (Axe) - Maximum Mighty X= * Because of the Gashat used, any of these attacks can be used to cause Reprogramming, briefly trapping the target in a ball of pink energy after being hit but dealing no damage directly. **'Blade:' Ex-Aid charges the weapon with fiery energy, before delivering a powerful red energy slash at the enemy. **'Gun:' Ex-Aid surrounds himself with yellow energy before shooting the same enemy at the opponent. The shot then traps the enemy in a pink sphere before they disintegrate. Any survivors of this attack are reprogrammed. MM CF Sword Screen.png|Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Blade) (Prelude) MM CF Slash energy gathering.png|Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Blade) (Charging) MM CF Slash.png|Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Blade) Maximum Mighty Critical Finish.png|Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Gun) (Prelude) MM Critical Finish.png|Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Gun) (with Reprogramming bubble) - Doctor Mighty XX= * Because of the Gashat used, any of these attacks can be used to cure the Gamedeus virus in the target. **'Blade:' Ex-Aid runs up and performs a powerful slash attack on the enemy. Doctor Mighty Critical Finish.png|Doctor Mighty Critical Finish (Blade) (Prelude) Doctor Mighty Critical Finish 2.png|Doctor Mighty Critical Finish (Blade) (Step 1: Slash) Doctor Mighty Critical Finish 3.png|Doctor Mighty Critical Finish (Blade) (Step 2: Gamedeus Virus weakening) Doctor Mighty Critical Finish 4.png|Doctor Mighty Critical Finish (Blade) (Step 3: Aftershock) - Combination= * : Ex-Aid and Genm repeatedly slash their enemy with their respective weapons (Ex-Aid's Gashacon Key Slasher in Blade Mode and Genm's Gashacon Breaker in Blade Mode) before performing a high and low Rider Kick combination to swap places and continue slashing, ending with a powerful slash from both sides. Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Ex-Aid and Genm) (Prelude 1).jpg|Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Blade and Blade) (Prelude) Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Ex-Aid and Genm) (Prelude 2).jpg|Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Blade and Blade) (Prelude: Loading) Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Ex-Aid and Genm) Slash 1.jpg|Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Blade and Blade) (Step 1: Repeated Slashes) Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Ex-Aid and Genm) Kick.jpg|Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Blade and Blade) (Step 2: High and Low Kick) Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Ex-Aid and Genm) Slash 2.jpg|Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Blade and Blade) (Step 3: Repeated Slashes) Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Ex-Aid and Genm) Cross Attack.jpg|Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Blade and Blade) (Step 4: Cross Attack) }} - Two Gashats= * **'Gun:' Ex-Aid Level XX L or R fires a series of yellow/magenta/red energy blasts. Action Robots Critical Finish.png|Action Robots Critical Finish (Gun) (Prelude) Action Robots CF Blast.png|Action Robots Critical Finish (Gun) - Gamer Driver= Unlike any other Gashat, Ex-Aid's Hyper Muteki weapon finisher is activated by pressing the star button on top of the Gashat while holding the Key Slasher to start the finisher standby before pressing it again to activate the finisher; this is the same process as for his kick attack, which is used if he isn't holding the Key Slasher. * : **'Blade:' Ex-Aid performs a series of powerful slash attacks covered with rainbow energy. HCS Slash screen.png|Hyper Critical Sparking (Prelude) HCS Slashing.png|Hyper Critical Sparking (Slash) HCS Afterwards 2.png|Hyper Critical Sparking (Damage effect) }} Notes *The Key Slasher's mode changing announcements are "extended" versions of those from other Gashacon Weapons' similar modes: **Blade Mode's "Ja-ja-ja-Kin!" is based on the Gashacon Breaker's Blade Mode. **Gun Mode's "Zu-kyu-kyu-kyun!" is based on the Gashacon Magnum's Rifle Mode. **Axe Mode's "Zu-pa-pa-pan!" is based on the Gashacon Sparrow's Sickle Mode. *Its three main forms are possibly a nod to the Kunai Guns from Kamen Rider Kabuto and the DenGasher variants from Kamen Rider Den-O. **The Key Slasher's Sword Mode is comparable to the Kunai Guns' Kunai Modes, while its Gun and Axe Modes are comparable to those of theirs. Also, the weapons undergo little major physical change to switch between these modes. **However, unlike the DenGashers, the Key Slasher lacks a Rod Mode. *Unlike other Gashacon Weapons (save for the Gashacon Bugvisor), this one has three modes while the other weapons only have two. *Its name is a reference to keyboards sometimes used for video games, hence the multiple buttons featured on the weapon. **As Mighty Brothers XX is a "fan made" of Mighty Action X, it also refers to how most of games in real life are mostly made for playing in computer softwares. *It is one of two weapons designed to hold a single Dual Gashat or two regular Gashats simultaneously to activate a finisher. The other weapon belongs to Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99, the Gashacon Parabragun. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Epiosde 14: We're Kamen Riders! **Epiosde 15: A New Challenger Appears! **Epiosde 16: The Paradox Who Defeated M **Epiosde 20: Take Off Against the Direction of the Wind! **Episode 21: Chasing the Mystery! **Episode 22: Engineered History! **Episode 23: To The Max, Dead or Alive! **Episode 24: Go Together, Embracing Your Ambitions! * Category:Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Category:Rider Weapon Category:Dual Weapon Category:Swords Category:Axes Category:Guns Category:Arsenal (Ex-Aid) Category:Gashacon Weapons